Episode:Terrible Swift Sword
An investigation into the escape of Nova members from NTAC custody leads Tom and Diana to suspect Jordan Collier. | image = Terrible Swift Sword.jpg | caption = | season = Three | number = 312 | airdate = 20 Aug 2006 | writer = Ira Steven Behr, Bruce Miller, Craig Sweeny | director = Scott Peters | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Jordan Collier is giving a television interview explaining to the world what he’s seen of the future. The human race is dying out. And a privileged elite have locked themselves away in the world’s last city where they hoard the planet’s remaining resources, leaving the rest of what’s left of civilization to fight for survival in the wasteland the earth has become. Jordan stresses that 4400s and non-4400s must work together in order to prevent this bleak future. Meanwhile, an unknown 4400 breaks into NTAC and uses their ability to put everyone temporarily to sleep, allowing members of the Nova Group being held there to escape. At the 4400 Center, Shawn learns that Jordan coordinated the jailbreak and plans to use Nova to help him destroy the military base where Ryland’s super soldiers are being trained. Shawn talks to Richard in private and tries to convince him that Jordan’s plan is going to provoke a war with the government. But as far as Richard is concerned, the 4400 have been in an undeclared war with the government since they returned. And with the revelation that Isabelle is working for Ryland, Richard is convinced that it is only a matter of time before his daughter leads a strike against the 4400. Shawn goes to NTAC and reveals Jordan’s plan to Tom and Diana in the hope that they will be able to stop him. When they confront Jordan, he reveals he has no intention of attacking a military base. He only told Shawn that story in order to test his loyalty. But Shawn points out that still doesn’t explain why Jordan broke the Nova members out of NTAC. Jordan denies the accusation. Shawn looks to Richard to back him up, but Richard sides with Jordan. Shawn later confronts Jordan in private and asks why he was lied to. Jordan explains that he had to know how committed Shawn was to the cause, but if he wants, it’s not too late to join. Shawn pledges his loyalty, and Jordan in turn reveals that he indeed does have a plan. Tom and Diana soon discover that Jordan’s story about attacking the military base was just a diversion so that he could steal Haspelcorp’s entire stockpile of promicin. Later on, Shawn, Richard, Kevin Burkhoff, and Tess Doerner gather at a warehouse where the stolen promicin is being stored. They ask Jordan what he wants to do with the promicin. Destroy it? No, Jordan wants to give it away. To absolutely everybody. Meanwhile, Kyle is finding it difficult adjusting to life outside of prison. Tom encourages his son to register for classes at the local college, but Kyle explains that he will always be known as the man who shot Jordan Collier. And in Kyle’s mind, that means he has no chance at an ordinary life. Kyle goes to see Collier. Jordan explains that his death had to happen and that Kyle is a part of a much larger plan. Later on, Tom comes home to find Kyle packing. Kyle explains that after talking to Jordan, he has decided to tour the country and talk about his life. Tom tries to talk Kyle out of it, but his son explains that this is something he has to do. Meanwhile, April discovers that Diana has been seeing Ben Saunders behind her back. Cast and Characters * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Jeffrey Combs as Dr. Kevin Burkhoff * Peter Coyote as Dennis Ryland * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Summer Glau as Tess Doerner * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jody Thompson as Devon Moore * Michael Bean as Lab Technician * Michael Daingerfield as Dr. Ellsworth * Chris Davis as Lewis Mesirow * Brennan Elliott as Ben Saunders * Tanya Hubbard as Tina Richardson * Sean Marquette as Boyd Gelder * Stephen Powell as Driver * Sean Pratt as Paul Newbold * Natasha Gregson Wagner as April Skouris * Mark Brandon as Reporter * Patricia Nudd as Reporter #1 * Cameron Park as Reporter #2 Trivia The title comes from the lyrics of the Battle Hymn of the Republic. The image is of an implacable, unstoppable, righteous truth. Back to Season Three Category:Season Three Episodes